


He's a lil drunk and a lil cute but also oh boy-

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...don't ask - Freeform, :3, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Food Kink, Is red a big boy?, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, This would be pwp but its not quite there yet, good question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Red's very drunk. And also a cute drunk. You're seeing him home. Food?
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	He's a lil drunk and a lil cute but also oh boy-

**Author's Note:**

> More art related rambles aaaaa Idk why this became sansby-ish but it did...  
> https://twitter.com/RenMist/status/1335260158486704128?s=19

"and theeeen -hic- all these ladies tryna get me drunk n shit. Like it cuuute or sumthn." 

Red makes sloppy air quotes with his words leaning a tad too much to one side. You make an affirmative noise and nod your head in agreement. A better choice than whatever your next words were becoming cause for one of his weird, mostly one sided arguments...because he's drunk (and cute). 

"N Grillbz? Grillbz fukn in on it! Fukn -hic- fukn asshole. I swear half the reason I still got a tab is That. I fukn haaaate it." 

Another affirmative noise from you. You resist correcting his path into a pole as he side steps it smoothly and almost topples. Oh stars he's got that smug grin on his face like "betcha thought I'd crash huh? i didn't so Succ It." 

"...actually i don't hate it thaaaat much...i haven't been _eaten_ in awhile..." 

....You probably weren't supposed to hear the last bit but oh boy the implications are zooming around in your skull now. 

"didya know that fire has a taste?" 

Aaaaaand this is the part where we stop that line of enquiry. 

"That's nice. Say, you live on Drree street right?" You ask.

"well duh, what are ya? an idiot?" Then he cringes for some reason. "Fffffuuuuuk that felt creepy." 

You giggle and he smiles so sweetly at you. Your heart can't take much more of that. You weren't drunk though right? 

"so anyway like, taste of fire?" 

Of course you expect no less from the king of dodging questions only when he wanted to. 

"it's not usually spicy actually-" 

Did you want to know this? Did you really? ...maybe. 

"-cuz -cuz spicy is like 'pain' right? Hot spicy pain lmao. Turn ya into a spicy chicken wing XD." 

Of course he says XD out loud, drunk. 

"if only I could convince him to cook some meat raw with that tongue...spices included." 

Outside you blink a few times. Inside your screaming because a)Grillby has A Tongue b)What Does It Look Like??? and c)He Can Heat his Tongue up enough to **Cook** with it???????   
Wait, naturally he's like, fire, and you're an idiot because internal is of course gonna be Hotter but he can Cook with his _Tongue_???????? 

"he made tomato soup in my mouth once.-" 

You stop completely and rip your eyes from the pavement to his sweet smug drunken mug because What The FUCK does that even Mean!?! 

He roars at your open jawed shock and doubles over laughing so hard you're worried he might puke. 

"man y'should see your face right now-" (insert wheeze) "oh stars!" Laughed the skeleton. 

You pout and cross your arms when you realise he was just playing with you. 

"see- now _that's_ **_cute_**." His voice is husky and low, remnants of his laugh sesh evident as he holds your face in a hand. Warmth spreads rapidly from those points of contact in the time it takes him to tilt your head to the side so he can press his teeth to your jaw. 

_"i wasn't lying tho-"_

He chuckles when he feels you tense, leaning back to watch your expression while you desperately try to control it, your wandering thoughts on display. His lidded sockets and wide grin are downright devious. 

"still think I'm cute?" 

'Yes. And hot. And sexy.' Says your brain. You don't say that. You say; 

"You know there's a thing called lewd cute right?" 

... 

His eye lights sharpen. His grin stretches. 

"oh sweetheart-" 

Oh- 

_**"wrong answer."** _

_-Fuck_

You two vanish from the street.

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue this lets just say going to Grillby's will be awkward for you and hilarious for Red X3


End file.
